Identity Crisis
by Runadaemon
Summary: She woke with no memory, but one man was there to help. Now she must find herself while finding out who this man is.


"Ugh…" _Where am I?_

"Kyoko!" Hurried footsteps ran toward her. She worked on opening her weighted eyelids. _It feels like they're sewed shut…. Who's Kyoko?_ She felt a weight depress next to her and shock had her snap her eyes open. Immediate regret filtered in with the light.

"Oh jeez, why is the light so painful?!" She covered her eyes with her hands to block out as much as she could while her eyes watered involuntarily.

"I'm sorry! Just a moment, I'll turn them off." The click of the light turning off had her gently testing her eyes again. The previous weight returned to her right side, and she squinted at the person. _Who is this? They're tall, handsome, light hair, amazing eyes…. Were they the ones calling for that Kyoko person?_

As if reading her mind, he gently leaned forward. "Kyoko? Are you alright?" Her eyes blinked a few times in shock, and her brow furrowed. _Is he calling ME Kyoko? That's not right, I'm… uh, actually. I'm…_ Her eyes widened in shock and his brows copied her's in furrowing. _Who… who am I? Who is he? Why don't I know my own name?!_

She licked her lips gently. "Who are you?" The rasp in her throat was startling and the pain from bits of flesh inside coming unstuck had her coughing and looking for water. The pain from her eyes had previously blocked out the pain in her throat.

On Autopilot, the man leaned over and handed her a bottle of water after opening the top for her. "You don't recognize me? I did get a hair cut a while ago, but…" He cleared his throat nervously, wondering if she was playing some game with him.

"No…" She took another sip of water. "I don't know you. And who's Kyoko?"

His jaw dropped. She stopped sipping her water to stare. For such a handsome man, when he gaped like that, he looked rather stupid. It'd be funny if it weren't confusing.

"You're Kyoko. You don't remember?" He asked in complete surprise.

"Are you sure? I would think I'd know my own name." Her curious response was as surprising as the calm she continued to exude. He blinked.

"Well what do you think your name is?" He briefly wondered if she'd been taken over by one of her characters, but it wasn't one he was familiar with if this was how she reacted.

"To be honest? I don't know. But Kyoko doesn't sound familiar. Like, someone I don't want to be." She mused out loud. "But that reminds me. Who are you, again?"

"Oh, right. I'm….Ren."

"Ren? Just Ren?"

"Yes." He shifted uncomfortably, surprised she didn't add anything to his name, and more surprised the name didn't ring a bell within her. "Do you want to be called something besides Kyoko?"

"Well, if you say it's my name, then it can't be helped, right? That's fine. I'm sure I'll get used to it soon. "

"Right. Well then…" He smiled a bright smile at her. "You must want a bath something awful. Sponge baths can only do so much, after all. I'll make dinner while you clean up, okay?" He jumped up in a hurry, and reached for her, as though to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko leaned away from him. Why would she need help standing? As he blinked at her, she shifted her legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand.

"WAI-" Too late to stop her, he dove and barely kept her from landing face first into his nether regions. Briskly wrapping his arms around her, under her arms and around her back, he lifted until she was being held like a child in front of their angry parent. Kyoko gaped at him sputtering. "B-b-b-but!"

"Hup!" He threw her up in the air a bit and quickly shifted one arm to cradle her legs while the other took a firmer hold of her back. Princess-style, he strode to the bathroom. With an expert step, he slid the bathroom door open and walked all the way into the bathing area. Gently he set her on the bathing stool and strode back out to the anterior chamber.

"Here's a towel, a wash cloth, and I'll be back with a new night gown in a moment, alright?" Suiting actions to words, he handed the pile to her and disappeared. Kyoko took a moment to notice she was indeed wearing a skimpy nightgown before he startled her again with his brusque appearance. "I'll take that." He took the towel from her, leaving the wash cloth, and set both on the counter in the outside chamber. "Do you need help removing her clothes?"

"NO!" She screamed out in reflex. For a moment she was mortified at screaming that way, but his amused laughter cut her off and left her speechless once more.

"So that's really engrained in you, isn't it? That modesty. I'll leave you to it then, ok?" Still chuckling, he left her in the bathroom, shutting the outer door with a snap.

"What in the name of the Great Fairy is going on?" Kyoko just stared blankly.


End file.
